Now You Tell Me
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Reba is fixing to get married again. Brock and Barbra Jean get separated. Brock loves Reba more and trys to stop her from getting married by saying he still loves her. Will Reba take him back or still marry her boyfriend?
1. A new beginning

_Now You Tell Me_

_tv show: Reba_

_author: Angel2008-2009_

_Summary: Reba is fixing to marry the guy whom she met on a dating service named Mike. Barbra Jean and Brock have separated again and Brock loves Reba more than he does Barbara Jean. Will Reba go back to Brock or marry the guy shes been seeing?_

_Reba stood examining her simple but elegant Wedding dress. She didn't want anything fancy since this was her second wedding. Cheyanne came into the bathroom "Mom,you look beautiful"._

_Reba smiled she hadn't felt this beautiful since her and Brock's divorce. "Thank you Cheyanne but am I doing the right thing, going into another Marriage?" Cheyanne looked horrified "mom! how can you say that? of course your doing the right thing! your moving on!" she then said "now come on we have got to get you to the chapel"._

_Brock couldn't believe this was happening. His Reba was getting Married again. He loved her more than Barbra Jean!why did he ever cheat on her? He knew he had to stop her from getting married. He was still in love with her._

_Reba heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be? she wondered. Opening it up, she saw Brock. "Brock, what you doing here?" she asked._

_  
"Reba, you can't marry Mike", he began "Really, why so?" Reba asked arms crossed._

_"Because I'm still in love with you", he said. "I don't love Barbra Jean as much as I do love you and I realize I shouldn't have cheated on you"._

_"Well, its a bit too late for that Brock." Reba said. "I can't take you back not after what you did. I'll always love you too. But we cant be together. I'm in love with Mike and I'm going to marry him". she then added "You have a second chance at marring Barbra Jean"_

_"Your right I do"said Brock then he left. Reba sighed and then went off to get married._

_howd I do? my first reba fic_


	2. Second Thoughts

disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the tv show reba.

Chap 2 Second Thoughts

Reba arrived at the wedding. She loved Mike so much she really did. Why did Brock wait until her wedding day to tell her his feelings?

How could she still have feelings for Brock? this was the man who left her for another woman. If she took him back, who was to say he wouldn't cheat on her again?

Reba groaned. She couldn't do this to Barbra Jean wreck her marriage even though the blonde hippie did it to her. Reba couldn't sink that low. Or could she? There were times when she wanted Brock so bad. Especially when Cheyanna had her first child, then Van wrecked her car, when she caught Kira sneaking out with some guy she barely knew. Yes, there were times it would have been nice to have Brock around.

Deep down, Reba still loved Brock very much . Apart of her always would. he was her first lover and the father of her children. But she didn't want to put her and Barbra Jean's friendship in Jeopardy. Over the last two years, Reba had been angry at Barbra Jean for taking her man.

But since the two started to spend Fridays together, clubbing and shopping, Reba found Barbra Jean a very fun friend to have . And she couldn't do this to stoop to her level

Reba stood up she was going to do this. She was going to Marry Mike Stephens. The one who always kept her happy. The beautiful piano music started.

Reba's father walked her down the aisle. The wedding was simple and elegant. Cheyanne and Barbra Jean did good on decorations and everything and they were the bridesmaids. The day before she got married , Barbra had a heart to heart talk with Reba.

"Oh Reba, I'm so glad that your getting married again, I knew you would". Barbra Jean said, giving Reba a hug. Reba hugged her back "So am I . After I lost Brock, I thought my life was ruined".

"But it's not Reba, It's just the beginning. Reba I'm sorry for stealing your husband it was wrong of me and I promise I won't do it again." Said Barbra Jean sounding sincere and honest. Only, Reba should have known that Barbra Jean was lieing once again to her face.


	3. Dumped at the Alter

_Chap 3 Dumped at the alter?_

_The wedding was going fine until they were getting ready to say I do. Mike was hesitating too much and kept looking nervously at Reba then back to Barbra Jean. Oh no, Reba thought he's going to hurl. She'd heard about wedding jitters._

_Mike cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Reba. I can't do this. I'm in love with someone else". The crowd gasped. Reba's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "WHat?! who are you seeing?!" she even dared to ask. Her voice grew high. "I'm cheating on you with Barbra Jean" said Mike._

_That did it, the blonde you know what was going down. And this time, Reba had no regrets. She turned to Barbra Jean glaring. Barbra Jean took a step back she looked afraid. "Now, Reba, we're in a public place it's not time to freak out we're in a church". she lowered her voice some. Embarassed all eyes were on her._

_"Why you little blonde slut!" Reba shouted . She charged at Barbra Jean and knocked her to the ground and the two faught._

_"Alright", van said excited "Now we're getting some excitement!" he began to cheer for his mother in law. "Gooooo Mrs H!" Cheyanne elbowed van . "oW!" yelled Van hurt. Cheyanne just glared at him._


	4. regrets&broken heart

_Chapter 4 Regrets and a broken Heart_

_That night Reba was taken home. She was fuming in anger over the whole thing.. "How could she do this to me again?! And she calls herself my friend?! she's being the lieing skank!" Reba seethed._

_Cheyanne "I"m so sorry mom. I had no idea this had been going on honest". she patted her mom's shoulder._

_"Does Dad know Barbra Jean is cheating on him?" asked kira. She had found this whole scene interesting and a bit amusing._

_"No, Oh I don't know", says Reba "I didn't give him a chance to explain", she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Well, aren't you going to tell him? Dad does have the right to know". said Cheyanne._

_Reba's tears subsided "I guess I have to. But this will ruin his marriage"._

_"I'ts not Dad's fault that Barbara Jean is a tramp. He can handle it". said Cheyanne._


	5. Another broken heart?

_Chapter 5 another broken heart_

_That evening, Brock stopped by Reba's house. By the look on his face, Reba could tell that Brock had already found out about Barbara Jean and Mike._

_"She left me Reba for Mike. Their staying at his house". he said and was close to tears. Reba felt bad for him even though he cheated on her before with Barbara Jean. Not so long ago._

_"Brock I'm really sorry really I am I was just on my way to tell you but I guess she beat me to it." said Reba. Brock only nodded "I don't know what to do Reba, my wife has left, and I'm stuck with the baby. I'm so confused right now". Brock broke down crying._

_Reba hugged him for awhile then she motioned him to the couch. "You can stay here if you want". said Reba "As long as it takes for you to get back on your feet."_

_Brock looked at her "Why did I leave you Reba? what we had was great. We had kids. A solid relationship. And then I had to go and cheat on you with some fat blonde Bimbo". Reba sighed she wished she knew the answer to that one. She did her best to consol Brock. "Well, Brock I think the best explanation for this is sometimes people change. People fall out of love all the time. Somehow they lose what they once had."_

_"You think that's what happened to us?" he asked Reba nodded. "Yes I do. And It was both of our fault. But mostly yours". she said with a laugh trying to make a joke out of it._

_"I suppose I should file for Divorce and try to get full custody". said Brock. Reba "I'll help anyway I can". "YOur so good to me Reba even after what all I put you through". said Brock. "I wish I never had let you go. I feel horrible about it"._

_Reba didn't know what to say or how to make things better for Brock All she could do was be a friend to him and help him get over another failed Marriage._


	6. Getting over Heartache

_Chapter 6 Getting over Heartache_

_The next day seemed easier than the first two. Reba and Brock were still Broken hearted, but they still had to move on with their lives. Reba sent Jake on his way to school. Kira went off to practice with her rock band. Cheyanna and Van went looking for houses. so Reba and Brock had the house to themselves._

_"Can I get you anything?" asked Reba. She caught Brock in a fetal position and he was still depressed about Barbara Jean and hadn't moved since that morning._

_"Some tea would be nice, and a sandwich". Reba nodded "Okay. Brock you can't lay there all day. Don't you have a job to get to?" she asked._

_"I took a week off I told my Boss I needed time to think and to clear my head", he said._

_"Have you and Barbara Jean talked about getting divorced?" asked Reba curious. Brock shook his head "Not yet I'm going to get the papers soon so she can sign them"._


	7. Divorced

_Chapter 7 Divorce_

_Later, that same week Brock and Barbara Jean got Divorced. Barbara Jean came and got all her things and even the Baby. That left Brock all alone sitting on his front porch as Barbra Jean drove out of site._

_Reba came up to him to see how he was holding up. "You ok Brock?" she asked sitting beside him. He nodded. "I'll be ok Reba." Brock tried to remain strong but suddenly he started crying. "She left me Reba!" she really left". he voice choked and he cried._

_Reba suddenly felt sorry for Brock. She was suppose to laugh at him since the same thing that had happened to her also happened to him. But she couldn't laugh. Even though Barbara Jean and Brock both caused her heartache. But they were both friends and family now._

_Now she had to comfort them both without taking sides. Or should she take sides?_


	8. I'm Moving on

_Chapter 8 Moving on_

_THree months later after the Divorce, Brock seemed almost like his normal self. he went back to work working long hours to keep himself busy hanging out with the kids and his buddies again._

_IN the Meantime, Reba had a hard time moving on. She felt bitter and angry towards Mike. How could she have trusted the man so easily? He had seemed nice, seemed so interested in her. How could she have been so wrong and fooled?_

_Reba came accross some photos of her and Mike and the gifts he'd given her. She threw the pictures and gifts in a box. Reba suddenly broke down crying. She had been crying sometime when she heard a knock on her bedroom door._

_It was Cheyanne and Kira. The two girls entered the room looking at their mom sympathetically. They joined her on the bed. "Your getting rid of memories aren't you?" asked cheyanne. Reba sniffed "Yeah, I figured I'd do that and move on eventually"._

_Kira then spoke up "YOu know, you don't have to get rid of all that. Just put it up and remember the good times you two had before Barara Jean wrecked it all"._

_"Or she could throw it away " said Cheyanne "Because some men are scum and they don't deserve to be _

_remembered"._

_Kira stuck her tongue out at Cheyanne. She hated her sister was always right._

_"I heard that!" said Van Cheyanne's husband yelled from the room down the hall he was playing video games in his and cheyanne's room. the three girls laughed. Reba then said "Let's go and throw this crap in the dumpters". It looked like Life was slowly moving on without Mike for Reba._


	9. Back Together

_Chapter 9 Back together?_

_one year later at Christmas time._

_Reba, Brock and the kids celebrate christmas together. It was magical all of them together once again opening presents and eating all the food. _

_Later that night, as the kids and others supposedly went to bed, Reba and Brock sat on the couch and talked. Suddenly their favorite christmas song came on Brock suddenly asked "You want to dance?" he extended his hand out. Reba smiled and took it._

_The two danced throughout the whole song, then through another. "Reba, I know we've been through alot and I have to say I'm still in love with you. And I was wondering if maybe you'd give me another chance. I promise I'll do right by you this time". Brock stood there almost afraid of rejection._

_Reba couldn't believe it. He was asking her back! Deep down, rebas still had feelings for Brock. "okay Brock I will". she said smiling feeling good inside. Brock was so happy "You won't regret this Reba". then the two kissed._

_The kids and Cheyanna and van were all at the op of the stairway watching a very happy couple kiss. Their parents were finally together again. It was the best Christmas ever._


End file.
